


Detention with Dolores

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: Detention With Dolores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: OK, so this is a real weird one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this isn't really Umbridge. In most physical and some character areas she is very different to in the books and certainly in the films. But, if you're looking for sub-Harry this is definitely that.

Harry had been stupid. He had accepted Umbridge's offering of a drink as a way to appease her in the hope that he could just pour it into the nearby plant pot at a moments notice. 

Instead he had put it to his lips to feign drinking and, in the process, let a tiny amount enter his mouth. 

He had awoken, woozy and confused, from the influence of the sleeping draft at multiple points. He had found himself chained to dungeon wall. At some point his robes had disappeared leaving him with only his underwear. The dungeon was chilly and dark. A smell of damp pervaded the air.

He was properly awoken by the knowledge that someone was standing in front of him. From the blur that greeted his gaze he acknowledged that he had lost his glasses. As he thought this the blur approached and rimmed them onto his face. His vision clarified and he was simultaneously shocked by two things. Firstly, the person before him was Umbridge herself. Secondly, she was entirely naked. 

Despite her plump and toadlike outward appearance her naked form was not pudgy. Squat, yes but her stomach was toned as we're her legs. She had rather large breasts and her just visible crotch was helmed by a single trimmed strip of dark hair. 

"It's rude to stare, Potter," she murmured softly.  
She, though, was staring too. Staring at the bulge forming, against his will, in his boxers. 

"Wha-," Harry began.  
She cut him off with a hushing sound and came closer again.  
"I really would prefer not to silence you magically. The sound a man makes when he orgasms is rather thrilling." 

Harry blushed scarlet as one hard nipple brushed his own. The redness in his cheeks deepened as he felt the stubby fingers caress his hardening penis through the underwear. 

All of a sudden her lips sank onto his and the hand dipped into the depths if his boxers and clutched his dick. He turned his head to the side to avoid the kiss and shrank, as far as possible from the touch at his crotch. 

"Fine," whispered Umbridge, "I'll treat you like the plaything you are."

A wand flicked and his boxers were gone. Umbridge gazed at his now exposed cock. She took in its length, the short curled hair's around the base. She knelt in front of him as if in worship. The woman brought her chest upwards toward his now fully extended member and lifted her tits. She crushed them around his dick easily enveloping his length and began to rub furiously. He gasped and stared as the woman he hated used her breasts to fuck his cock. He could feel the unwanted tension rising in him and, despite slight disgust, could help but admit it felt good.

The pleasure built. He knew he was nearing release when it all stop. The feeling of warm tits around his dick were gone. He looked down to see her giggling. She kissed the head of his dick and stood. 

"My turn," she pouted at him.  
Her wand flicked again, there was a rope bound tight about his neck.  
Again.  
The chains at his wrists fell away and he crumpled to his knees. The rope tugged as he was led into the darkness.


	2. 2

The chair loomed from the darkness right next to Harry's face. Umbridge's hand yanked at his hair as he was dragged to his feet. She spun him round and pushed him into the seat. He could barely make her out in the gloom. His straining eyes stung as a ball of light threw itself from her wand tip illuminating their surroundings. This dungeon was similar to many others Harry had entered at Hogwarts. Without the chairs and desk usually adorning the area Harry's overwhelming isolation gripped him. 

"You will not attempt to stand unless asked. Do you understand?" Asked Umbridge in her soft, girlish voice.  
Harry nodded. Her hand cracked across his face.  
"You will speak when asked a question," she breathed deeply, "Now, do you understand?"  
"Yes." Rasped Harry.  
Her face was immediately close to his and her pincer like grip ensnared his testicles. He gasped in sudden pain.  
"Yes, what, Potter?"  
"Yes, M-Mistress..?"  
"Good." She said happily and released him. "Now, do you prefer anal or vaginal?"  
He blushed once more in shock and stammered.  
"Come, come," she said sweetly, "surely you've tried at least one?"  
Harry squirmed uncomfortably as she let out a short cackle.  
"A virgin, dear?"  
Harry nodded before thinking.  
"Deary me, we haven't learned yet have we..." her wand flicked out with a cry of, "CRUCIO," as she pointed at his now dangling cock. 

Harry screamed. He scrabbled to cover himself but it was no use. Umbridge giggled playfully as she pulled her wand away.  
"Nothing for you then dear," she said as she advanced on him. He flinched as her wand rose again.  
Ropes flew from the tip and bound his arms to the chair. She lifted her foot, exposing her dripping entrance, and pushed at his chest sending the chair onto its back. With no fuss she climbed over and knelt, her crotch elevated above his neck.  
"You will continue to pleasure me until I reach climax." She ordered and dropped, without warning, onto Harry's mouth and nose.  
She rocked forwards and backwards on him as Harry tentatively attempted to reach his tongue inside her. His eyes flicked upwards as his nose and mouth were filled with the scent and taste of this woman he despised. He watched her huge tits rock with her motion and felt his dick begin to grow again. With greater enthusiasm he licked hard and fast. She rolled faster and faster over him. The tempo at which his mouth moved matched her. He watched as she massaged her breasts and began to cry out. Her juices leaked from her hole. with louder cries than before the rocking slowed to three forceful pounds before she exploded all over him.

After a few seconds Umbridge rolled onto her side away from him and clambered, unsteadily, to her feet. She clutched her wand and tapped the chair. It vanished, Harry's body falling flat as the force supporting him disappeared. He lay on his back looking up at her hoping to be allowed to stand.  
Instead she got down next to his dick and watched as the now fully erect member throbbed, oozing precum.  
"I'm going to put you inside me now Potter." She said. The naked woman pounced forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Umbridge's wand flicked as she moved toward him. With a combined leap and pang of terror in his stomach Harry felt his hands and feet pulled downwards to the floor by newly conjured restraints at his wrists and ankles. Flicking again, Umbridge fitted a restraint to his neck. He could barely move. He wriggled slightly and felt, once again, the pincer grip around his balls. He stifled a cry of pain as the tip of Umbridge's wand came to bear between his eyes.

"You will not move to escape!" She spat at him.

Every muscle in his body tensed as the grip on him tightened. "I understand... Mistress."

A pleasant smile reasserted itself on Umbridge's face. "Good," she giggled, "Now you'll penetrate me."

Despite the grip on his testicles, now released, Harry was still desperately hard. She squatted over his throbbing dick and slammed down onto him. Unadulterated pleasure raced through Harry like fire. Umbridge bounced roughly on his cock rubbing and massaging her huge tits as they bounced and flopped to the rhythm of her movement. From his restricted position Harry's head craned forward and he watched her beautiful pussy as it raced up and down his length, spread wide by his sizeable girth.   
Without warning Umbridge pushed forward, still pumping rhythmically, and pushed her lips to his. With a further leap of pleasure Harry now felt Umbridge's chest on top of his, he moaned at the feeling of her breasts on him. he could sense, too, a pressure rising in his dick. As Umbridge continued to assault his face he broke his lips from hers and began to gasp. 

"Are you close, Potter?" She whispered too him, "Tell me you're close." 

Nodded in response, his body fighting the waves of pleasure she was sending. It all stopped. Umbridge clambered off him. 

"You think I'm playing games with you again, Potter? No, no... I want you to fuck my arse before you orgasm but you can't do that properly down there, can you?"

"A-arse?" Harry gasped, having never really heard of the idea. He hadn't really explored alternative techniques, no books he could find offered any.

"Yes, Potter," Umbridge growled impatiently, "I want you to stick that," she gestured to his swollen penis, "in my bum."

Absurdly, Harry blushed. Despite the woman before him having his precum leaking from the lips between her legs this was new to him.

"Come, I'll show you." Umbridge sighed and, producing her wand, flicked it at his restraints. She dragged Harry from the floor and planted him against the nearest stone wall. Her small hand pushed at his back and he bent hearing her mutter a charm from behind him. 

"It will be easier if you don't move." She flicked her wand yet again. Harry's body froze. He had not seized up, he could not tense, but he was stuck in place. With panic he felt Umbridge's hand slowly move along one cheek of his rear. Caressing the flesh. Her hand was smothered in a smooth and greasy substance. He thought of Vaseline. Her fingers worked their way into the crack in his behind. Harry whimpered in terror and heard Umbridge give a hushing noise in response. Suddenly, her finger penetrated the sphincter of his arsehole and began to pump back and forth.  
Harry opened his mouth to scream but stopped. The sensation was not, altogether unpleasant. The finger removed itself and Harry was somewhat disappointed by its absence. This feeling was dispelled as the unyielding shaft of a wand entered him. It thrust back and forth worming its into him further and further.  
The wand hit a point to the side of his interior. Four things happened at once. 

Harry screamed. 

The wand pulled out of his anus.

The charm holding him in place was lifted.

Harry came.

He spewed white sticky liquid all over the wall and slid down it to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been away for a while and this wasn't finished: here it is.

"Dear, dear. A slight... miscalculation on my part there..." Mused Umbridge. "No matter, no matter." her wand flicked at his groin. Harry felt his dick begin to regain its size.

"Do you understand now Potter? You use your penis like that, yes?"

"Yes... Mistress." Replied a heavily breathing Harry.

Umbridge nodded, satisfied. She pulled Harry to is feet and let him stand, catching his breath while she positioned herself against the wall, hands planted against the stone of the wall, feet spread wide. From this position Harry could now see the tiny ring of muscle, puckering and relaxing with each of Umbridge's excited breaths. He looked down at his wide member and was unsure he would fit. He moved forward and placed his dick at the entrance. Tentatively pushing forward Harry's fear was realised: he couldn't fit... could he?

"What's wrong?" demanded Umbridge irritably.

"It won't fit... Is there something I could use to... make things easier, like you did."

"No!" Umbridge snapped, "I need to feel it. Push harder."

Harry did. He thrust forward hard and Umbridge screamed as his head slid inside her asshole. Harry stopped, panicking.

"What now?!" Umbridge screamed, "Go on, GO ON!"

Harry continued forward, his full length sliding excruciatingly slowly into her ass. Umbridge moaned and whimpered with pleasure. To Harry's surprise she took one hand from the wall and begin to rub madly at her pussy. Gaining confidence, Harry pulled most of the way out of her and thrust back in, hard. Umbridge screamed with delight and rubbed faster. Harry thrust again and again, each time reaching deeper inside her. 

"Grab my tits Potter," she screamed. Harry hesitated. With his next thrust her heard a cry of, "DO IT. NOW!"

Harry obeyed he thrust harder as his hands worked of the large mounds of flesh. Umbridge quivered as Harry tugged and rubbed at Umbridge's large nipples all the while Harry's dick was reaching deeper into her depths.  
From nowhere, Umbridge grabbed at her wand with a fist and drove the smooth, wider end deep inside her pussy. Harry's view, from over the short woman's shoulder, caused him nearly to come right then. He slowed his pace to abate the feeling. The slowed anal penetration encouraged Umbridge to thrust the wand further into her vagina in a desperate attempt to keep stimulation up. Harry's single slow thrust moved further into Umbridge's large ass than ever before. Harry stopped completely as Umbridge pulled her wand out of herself. Harry knew now was the time. He pulled all the way out of her and thrust, with one merciless effort, all the way back in.

Umbridge screamed in pleasure, louder than ever before, as she came all of over the wall before her. Harry grabbed harder at her tits and pulled her backwards further onto him. With a pleasured sigh he exploded inside her asshole. An unexpectedly huge load of cum painted Umbridge's inner wall as she giggled at the feeling of Harry's seed spraying her. She felt the cum begin to leak out of her and dragged herself off Harry. Without any regard for him she stuck three fingers into her gaping hole and drew them out slowly. She began to lick desperately at the cum she found as Harry sunk slowly to the floor.

Fin.


End file.
